


Saltwater Kisses

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is angry with Holmes; Holmes makes him forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ as a response to a Kinkmeme prompt.

Watson is exhausted and annoyed and all he really wants to do is spend a quiet evening in front of the crackling fire, smoking his pipe, being angry at Holmes and maybe reading a book. Holmes, of course, has other plans. And before Watson has time to so much as read one page, Holmes is straddling his lap, trying to be subtle as he not so subtly rubs a hand against Watson’s crotch. Watson groans, half exasperation, half pleasure, and sets his book down, glaring at Holmes who just smiles and leans forward to place wet kisses along Watson’s jaw and neck. He nips at the underside of Watson’s chin before moving to his mouth, but Watson grips his shoulders, holding him back with their lips almost touching and Holmes’ hot breath ghosting over his face. Holmes makes an impatient sound in the back of his throat, struggling against Watson’s hands and pouts as Watson won’t let him kiss him.

  
Watson smirks slightly, but then Holmes squeezes him through his trousers and he can’t keep the soft gasp from escaping, though his hands only tighten on Holmes’ shoulders. Holmes smiles and, changing tactics, he extends his tongue, licking at Watson’s lips, parting them with the tip of his tongue. Taking his hand away from Watson’s groin, he unbuttons his shirt, scratching lightly at Watson’s chest as he licks into his mouth. Watson tangles his tongue with Holmes, though their mouths remain parted. Holmes moans softly, pushing his hips forward and pressing his rather obvious erection against Watson’s quickly hardening cock.

  
“Please, Watson…let me…”

  
And suddenly being angry with Holmes doesn’t really matter anymore. Watson bites into Holmes’ bottom lip, making him cry out, before crushing their mouths together in a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth and no finesse. Holmes grinds their hips together, frantic and erratic, until they are both moaning, their cocks hard and throbbing faintly in their trousers. With a push to Holmes’ shoulders Watson makes him stand up, pressing him up against the wall as they kiss again, tongues sliding and tangling as Holmes grabs Watson’s arse, urging him harder against him. The slide and burn of rough fabric over their cocks is delicious, just on the right side of pleasurably painful. Holmes throws his head back, groaning as Watson sucks on the side of his neck, pain and pleasure shooting through Holmes’ body and pooling in his groin, throbbing relentlessly.

  
Watson reaches between them, rubbing the heel of his hand against Holmes’ erection, making fabric shift over sensitive skin. Holmes groans and arches his back, panting into Watson’s mouth as they kiss sloppily, saliva coating their lips and chins. Watson slips his hand into Holmes’ trousers, stroking his cock as best he can with the limited range of movement he has. Holmes bucks into his grip, moaning incoherently.

  
“Oh…_ah_…Watson…” he arches off the wall as Watson swipes the pad of his thumb over the head of Holmes’ cock, a breathless “_fuck_” escaping him.

  
And just as Holmes reaches down to return the favour, Watson turns away to leave. Holmes’ eyes snap open and with startling swiftness he grabs Watson’s hips and has him pressed face first against the wall before Watson can react in any way. He pins Watson’s hands above his head, grinding his hips against Watson’s arse. Watson rests his forehead against the cool wall, inhaling sharply when Holmes nips at his earlobe.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Holmes all but growls into Watson’s ear.

  
He slaps Watson’s rear once, making him gasp and moan, and then once more  for good measure, harder this time. Watson can do nothing but groan weakly and push into Holmes’ hand as he rubs it against Watson’s clothed cock. Holmes bites at sucks at his neck as he undoes Watson’s flies and pushes his trousers and underwear down his legs. Falling to his knees behind Watson, Holmes runs his fingernails down the insides of Watson’s thighs, leaving tingling trails of pink skin behind. He nips at Watson’s buttocks, lightly kisses his balls and carefully scrapes his teeth over the burning skin of his perineum. Watson moans loudly, spreading his legs to give Holmes better access.

  
Holmes wastes no time and spreads Watson’s buttocks apart, revealing the tantalizing blush of his puckered opening. He carefully kisses the quivering muscle before circling it with the tip of his tongue. Watson makes a startled noise in the back of his throat, pushing back against Holmes and whispering “_more_”. Holmes flattens his tongue and licks up and down the crevice of Watson’s arse, from behind his balls to the small of his back and back again, occasionally probing at his hole with the tip of his tongue. He buries his face in Watson’s arse, breathing in his musk and moaning breathily as Watson pushes back against his mouth.

  
Gripping Watson’s buttocks tightly, Holmes thrusts his tongue into him, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way as he wriggles his tongue inside. Watson throws his head back, moaning loudly as his cock twitches at the sensation, pre-come oozing from the head. Holmes licks at Watson’s inner walls, feeling them clench and spasm around his tongue when he begins to thrust it in and out of his tight hole, creating a rhythm that is fast and rough and exactly what Watson needs. The only sounds in the room are Watson’s loud moans and Holmes’ breathless ones, the obscenely wet noises of Holmes pushing his tongue into Watson and the soft crackling of the fire.

  
Watson pushes back onto Holmes’ hot tongue, his swollen cock throbbing against his stomach, a high whine torn from his throat as Holmes adds two fingers to the teeth and tongue stretching him. Wriggling them around a bit, Holmes soon finds what he is looking for, rhythmically pressing down on Watson’s prostate as he licks around his hole. Watson’s body jerks and shudders and he can feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty back as his fingernails scratch at the wall. Pulling his fingers out and thrusting only with his tongue again, Holmes reaches around Watson to take his cock in hand. He strokes him from root to tip, slick with pre-come and Holmes’ saliva. Watson’s hips buck uncontrollably, back onto Holmes’ tongue and forwards into his fist, groaning as Holmes speeds up.

  
Just as Watson feels his orgasm build, white-hot heat at the base of his spine, Holmes pulls away with a wet noise and spins him around, swallowing his cock down and forcefully pushing three fingers into him. Watson cries out, feeling himself stretch around the intruding digits, relishing the delicious burn and sting as Holmes gives him no time to adjust but simply pumps his fingers in and out of his wet-hot tightness as Holmes’ throat contracts reflexively around the head of Watson’s cock. Holmes moans around Watson, dizzy with desire and lust, rubbing himself against Watson’s leg. Watson grabs Holmes’ head, roughly fucking his mouth as Holmes’ fingers twist inside him, pushing against his prostate again and again until all he can do is cry out and buck his hips.

  
Holmes pants around Watson’s cock, working his tongue and tightening his throat, tasting bitter pre-come and sweat as his cock throbs in his trousers and he frantically ruts against Watson. Holmes barely lets his teeth scrape against the vein on the underside of Watson’s cock and with one more stab against his prostate Watson is throwing his head back and coming down Holmes’ throat in long spurts, moaning incoherently. Holmes groans, swallowing reflexively and bucking against Watson as his cock jerks and twitches and he releases into his own trousers.

  
Watson groans a few more times, tightening around Holmes’ fingers sporadically. Holmes is breathing heavily against Watson’s thigh as he pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his trousers. Watson strokes Holmes’ hair and hums contentedly, watching as Holmes buries his flush face against the crease of his hip, nuzzling his limp cock. Slowly Watson slides down to sit on the floor with Holmes, trousers still around his ankles. They kiss for a while, more slowly than before, tongues sliding languidly against each other.

  
“You know,” Watson mumbles against Holmes’ neck, “I can’t even remember why I was mad at you in the first place.”

  
“I was hoping to hear that,” Holmes chuckles, twisting his head to kiss Watson again.


End file.
